Teen Tyrants GenderBender
by Anti-hero shadow
Summary: Basically a Teen Titans switch genders and instead of them being good their evil
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of the Teen Titans be warned it is a genderbender and in this it is switched {bad is good and good is bad} I thought this would be epic. {I'll tell you at the beginning who the regular characters are by putting {} around there non genderbender names.} I OWN NOTHING!

Crow {Raven} was in his dark room thinking he was going to be the evil king of darkness as soon as his mother was out of the way. He hated his mother miss perfect, miss everyone loves her, he was the opposite one emotion caused another person's disaster or destruction. He was against the world and he would soon rule it, but he needed to wait, once his mother was destroyed he would control his mother's army and no human could stop him. How ironic, because he was half human. He smiled to himself he couldn't wait. Suddenly he heard his door open; he quickly went into the shadows of his room.

Beast girl {Beast boy} Open Crow's bedroom door cautiously, she was afraid when she entered Crow's dark room it was filled with fake corpses hanging by their necks, fake vicious ugly bats, and many other dark and disturbing things. She carefully walked silently in, hoping Crow did not see her.

Crow smelled the fear from Beast girl; he frowned knowing it was her. Beast girl's animal instincts kicked in. Crow's black cloak blended with the darkness of the room in a swift motion he was behind her.

Crow: {voice calm, yet annoyed} What are you doing in here?

Beast girl shivered at his tone.

Crow: Well?

Beast girl started to sweat.

Crow: State your business here or I will send you out. {he gave her his death stare}

Beast girl: Umm… Cy {Cyborg} sent me here, because…uh…

Crow: An amusing prank you were going to pull on me?

Beast girl: N-No, Sparrow {Robin} has an announcement for all of us and you have to attend.

Crow: {narrowed his eyes} "Have to?"

Beast girl: I mean if you want to, if not I'll just tell you it later you don't have to, uh I mean…

Crow: {does a cocky smirk} I know what you meant. {walks out of his room} Are you coming to the living room, Beast girl?

Beast girl: Uh, yes {turns into a kitten and climbs onto Crow's cloak and onto his shoulder}

Crow: Really?

Beast girl: What?

Crow rolls his eyes and walks out of his room while Beast girl purred on Crow's neck.

Later in the living room Crow sat down and Beast girl, still in kitten form, got on his lap. Beast girl purred.

Crow: {annoyed} Beast girl, What have we discussed?

Beast girl: Oh right, I'm not allowed on your lap sorry. {gets off his lap, but was still in kitten form and she looked up at him}

Crow: What?

Beast girl: Will you pet me?

Crow: {lifts an eyebrow} Excuse me?

Beast girl: Will you pet me please?

Crow: {rolled his eyes} Oh alright. {pets her with his left hand and she purrs}

Cy comes in she hated it when she saw her best pal with Crow she refused to let them be together although she is the reason that Sparrow and Starflame {Starfire} were together. She had to do something. Cy jumps on the couch and startled Crow and Beast girl.

Cy: GOOD MORNING, MY FELLOW PARTNERS IN CRIME!

Beast girl {still in kitten form} was so startled by Cy she accidently scratched Crow's hand in shock and she also clang to the ceiling.

Crow: {hissed in pain} CY!, Did you have to do that?! {he glared at her angrily}

Cy: Yes, I did. {She puts on a troll face and suddenly she's terrified}

Crow: {demonic tone} Do that again and you shall never see another day! {suddenly calm} Beast girl get down from there. {she dropped from the ceiling in kitten form and landed in Crow's arms and smiled, he dropped on the ground she turned back to normal}

Beast girl: I'm sorry, I scratched you.

Crow: {rolled his eyes} I know.

Beast girl: Need a bandage?

Crow: No, I'll be fine.

Cy: So Sparrow, what news do you have for us?

Sparrow: It's not really news Cy it's just someone wants to apologize for his good behavior.

Everyone stared at Starflame.

Starflame: {confused} What? It is not me it's…. {door opens}

Beast girl: {jumps off the couch} TERRAN! {Terra}

Crow: {rolls his eyes} Oh great the one that betrayed us just, because he couldn't control his powers.

Terran: I'm sorry guys really; I promise I'll never do good again. {gets on hands and knees and begs for mercy}

Sparrow: {gives him the death glare} This is your last chance.

Terran: Oh thank you, you won't regret this.

Crow: {rolled his eyes}

Terran: I'd also like to apologize to Beast girl.

Beast girl: {blushing} What?

Terran: I'm sorry Beast girl, I betrayed everyone….. I betrayed you. {grabs her hand} I promise I'll never do that again.

Beast girl: Really?

Terran: Really. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to cause some earthquakes. {Leaves}

Crow went to his room.

Crow thoughts: Terran has a lot of nerve coming back to us, Sparrow and the rest of them can show him pity, but **I WON'T. **He may have them all fooled, but I'm not once a hero, always a hero. **I HATE HIM! **Almost as much as mom. He may have control of Earth with his powers, but once he is exposed I will destroy him then my mom. **EVERYTHING ON EARTH IS MINE! **{He open a drawer and looked at a picture of Beast girl} and I do mean **EVERTHING**. {he smirked and put the picture back}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I OWN NOTHING!

Beast girl was in her room. She couldn't believe Terran was back. Had he really turned bad again? She was very confused. She decided to go to Crow's room.

Meanwhile….

Cy walked in Crow's room.

Crow: {annoyed} You have permission to enter the dark king's lair.

Cy: {annoyed and sarcasm} Well does "the dark king" want pizza later?

Crow: {annoyed} Yes.

Cy: {annoyed} Okay then "your highness." {leaves}

Beast girl walked past Cy and cautiously walked to Crow's door way. {Crow sensed her presence} C-Can I come in?

Crow: Yes, you may enter.

Beast girl: C-Crow I need to ask you something. Do you think Terran has turned back to being a villain?

Crow: NO! {Beast girl jumped} {ahem!} I mean no there is still good in him.

Beast girl: Oh then do you think I should go out with him?

Crow: {Angry} {Demonic voice} **NO! **{calm} No, He hasn't earned our trust back.

Beast girl: Well,….I trust him.

Crow: {in shock} **WHAT?! **{uses his powers to keep the door closed} Beast girl, you're so naïve, do you not know what happened the last time you trusted him?

Beast girl: {in tears} Well, he didn't know Slade {Slade} was going to help him, but now that he has control of his powers he will be a villain again.

Crow: {rolls his eyes} I doubt it Beast girl, I feel like he is going to trick us and I won't fall for it.

Beast girl: {angry} You know what I don't care what you think.

Crow: {angry} **EXCUSE ME?! **{he pinned her to the wall} {demonic tone} You may be loyal to Sparrow and the others, but you are especially loyal to **ME! AM I UNDERSTOOD BEAST GIRL? **{Beast girl turned into a cat and purred against his legs}

Beast girl: {whispers} I'm sorry Crow. {turns into a rhino and smashes Crow's door} ,but I'm still going on my date with Terran whether you like it or not.

Crow: {Angry}{demonic tone} **FINE! LEAVE THEN! **{Looks at the floor} **AND YOU ARE FIXING MY DOOR WHEN YOU GET BACK! **

Beast girl: Yes sir. {leaves}

Starflame walks to Crow's room.

Starflame: I sense you're upset?

Crow: {death glare} How can you tell?

Starflame: Uh, do you need anything?

Crow: {death glare} No, I'm fine, but thank you.

Starflame walked out of Crow's room and Cy came back.

Cy: So, Crow are you upset that Beast girl is dating Terran?

Crow: {annoyed} Why do you care?

Cy: I don't I just asked, maybe the supposed dark king has a soft spot. {Crow in shock then angered}

Crow: {Demonic tone} "**SOFT SPOT?!"**

Cy: {suddenly scared} Umm…. Maybe I used the wrong words.

Crow: **GET OUT OF MY ROOM! **{Cy is about to leave and Crow is suddenly calm} Wait. {Cy stops} Is the pizza ready yet?

Cy: Uh no, Sparrow isn't back from stealing it.

Crow: Oh,…. Now get out. {Cy leaves}

Crow decided to clear his head by relaxing so he began mediating.

Meanwhile…..

Terran and Beast girl were on their date.

Terran: You know Beast girl I need to tell you something.

Beast girl: Oh, well what is it?

Terran: Well… Do you ever get the feeling you are always misunderstood or left out?

Beast girl: {blushing} Well, yeah I guess, I mean everyone feels that way at some point even me.

Terran: Well, I feel like you get the feeling more than me.

Beast girl: What are you saying?

Terran: W-Will you join me and be my partner?

Beast girl: {shocked} Like leave the Titans?

Terran: Yes, but you don't have to, I'll let you decide, take your time okay?

Beast girl: O-Okay.

Later after the date Crow is still in his room. Cy comes in.

Cy: {mocking} Oh "King of darkness" the pizza is here.

Crow rolled his eyes and headed to the living room.

Crow barely touched his pizza.

Cy: Is everything okay Crow?

Crow: {angry and speaking through his teeth} It's fine.

Cy: You sure?

Crow: {angry and still speaking through his teeth} **YES. **{ahem.} yes.

Beast girl comes in.

Sparrow: Hey, Beast girl come eat with us.

Beast girl: Sure. {eats a piece}

Crow: {angry and still speaking through his teeth}** How was DATE Beast girl? **

Beast girl: Uh, good.

Cy: OOOO! Tell me everything girl.

Beast girl: M-Maybe later, I'm kind of tired. {goes to her room}

The Titans shrugged it off except Crow, who raised an eyebrow.

Beast girl was on her bed, what she was going to do? She felt even more confused. Suddenly her room got dark. Crow appeared.

Crow: I see you're upset.

Beast girl: N-N-No I'm fine.

Crow: {calm} What happened on your date?

Beast girl: {begins to sweat} Coming Sparrow. {is about to run, but one of Crow's shadows grabs and pulls her back to her room}

Crow: {death glare} Oh no you don't, Sparrow isn't calling you, now answer me. What happened on your date?

Beast girl: Uh…

Crow: {now angry} Something to do with Terran?

Beast girl: OKAY! I CONFESS! TERRAN WANTS ME TO JOIN HIM AND LEAVE THE TITANS!

Crow: {Demonic tone} **I KNEW IT!**

Beast girl: Knew what?

Crow: Terran is manipulating you.

Beast girl: What? n-no he wouldn't.

Crow: He would Beast girl, he knows you are weak.

Beast girl felt like a mouse being wrapped around by a snake. She shuddered.

Crow stood behind her and put his boney hands gently on each of her shoulders.

Crow's breathe went down her neck as he said.

Crow: He knows your gullible and weak minded and will do _anything_ for him.

He got closer and put his mouth next to her ear.

Crow: and I do mean _**anything**_.

Beast girl froze at his touch.

Beast girl: N-no, he said he's a villain.

Crow: He's telling you what you want to hear.

Beast girl: ,but I…

Crow: Let me ask you something why would he want you after he just betrayed us?

Beast girl: ,because he loves me.

Crow: {angry} **WRONG! **{calm} He knows you are the weakest one of all of us. Don't be an idiot Beast girl, the moment you trust him, the moment you become a hero.

Beast girl: So, you're saying he's going to make me a traitor of the Titans too?

Crow: Exactly.

Beast girl: T-Then I should tell Sparrow.

Crow: **NO!** {grabs her} Listen to me and you listen good Beast girl. You are going to listen to me only. Sparrow is just your figure head **I am your true leader am I understood Beast girl? **

Beast girl: Yes sir. {Crow smirked}

Crow: Good. I'll leave you to go to rest now, but tomorrow you are to join Terran only as my spy so I can expose him as the hero he is got it?

Beast girl: Got it.

Crow: Good, good night. {teleports to his room}

Beast girl: Good night. {goes to sleep}

Meanwhile in Crow's room…

Crow thoughts: Oh, This is going to be too easy. You better count your days as an undercover hero Terran, because soon they will end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I OWN NOTHING!

The next day Cy was the first to wake up.

Cy: GOOD MORNING!

Sparrow: Starflame, shut her up please.

Starflame: {sigh} Yes Sparrow. {blasts her}

Cy: OW! Hey! {Cy walks away from Sparrow's and Starflame's rooms and heads to Beast girl's room}

Beast girl was still sleeping.

Cy: MORNING!

Beast girl: {startled} AH! Okay I'm up.

Cy giggled to herself and snuck to Crow's room and was about to shout and….

Crow: **You yell "good morning" to me and you won't see the next one. **

Cy: {scared} Uh Beast girl, you say good morning to him, I'll make sure Starflame isn't making breakfast. {leaves}

Beast girl walked carefully in. Crow was still in his bed.

Beast girl: G-G-Good morning Crow.

Crow: Morning.

Beast girl: {confused} What? No threat?

Crow: {now also confused} What? You want one?

Beast girl: Uh, no I'm just used to your dark threats.

Crow: Well,…um…{starting to blush so he put up his hood} I've already threaten you enough last night.

Beast girl: Well, yeah and you put your hands on my shoulders…..

Crow: {hood still up} So, what?

Beast girl: I-I-It felt good?

Crow: {Hood still up} Well,…um… Beast girl there's something I….

{from the kitchen} Cy: HELP!

Crow: Sounds like Starflame is cooking again, let's go Beast girl.

Beast girl: {following him} Wait, what were you going to say?

Crow: {ignoring her} WHOA! {Took off his hood}

He looked at the kitchen and there was an alien that grabbed Sparrow and Cy.

Sparrow: {grunting}{angry} STARFLAME, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU ARE COOKING!

Starflame: I'm sorry Sparrow, I was trying to cook you something special to make you happy.

Sparrow: DO I LOOK HAPPY TO YOU?!

Starflame: I'm sorry.

Sparrow: STOP APOLIGIZING AND HELP US!

Starflame: Yes Spar.. {gets grabbed by the creature}

Sparrow: {muttering} You are so dead, when we get out of this.

Starflame: I know, Crow, Beast girl can you lend a hand?

Crow: **Azarath Me**…. {gets grabbed too**} AH!** **BEAST GIRL STOP STANDING THERE AND DO SOMETHING! **

Beast girl: Okay. {Turns into a T-Rex and ate the creature whole} {BURP!} Man I love a good hunt in morning. {her stomach growls} Except when it's Starflame's cooking. UGH! {She turned back to normal and headed to bathroom}

Cy: I'll make waffles for us.

Sparrow: Good. {glares at Starflame} We need to talk.

Starflame: Oh no, {gets pinched by the ear} Ow!, OW! {gets dragged by Sparrow back to her room}

Crow just stood there awkwardly.

Cy: Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me cook?

Crow: Don't you remember the last time I cooked?

Cy: Uh, never mind.

Crow smirked.

Beast girl came out of the bathroom.

Beast girl: I'm okay.

Crow: Good, now get ready for your date with Terran.

Beast girl: Okay. {goes to her room}

Cy: Wait, you don't mind Beast girl dating Terran?

Crow: No.

Cy: {confused} Oh.

Crow smiled.

Later Terran and Beast girl are on their date.

Terran: So did you make your decision?

Beast girl: Um…. Yes.

Terran: So, you want to join me or not?

Beast girl: Y-Y-Yes.

Terran and Beast girl shook hands.

Terran: Okay welcome then, shall we go?

Beast girl: S-Sure.

Terran smiled and they held hands.

Beast girl felt happy, yet she couldn't smile. She didn't understand Terran was all hers right? So why wasn't she happy? She shrugged to herself. Terran and her spent the whole day together.

Terran: We make a good team don't we?

Beast girl: I guess we do.

Terran: So why don't you seem happy?

Beast girl: I don't know. I guess my instincts are telling me something.

Terran: Instincts or Crow?

Beast girl: {blushing} In-instincts.

Terran: Look, I know Crow doesn't trust me, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't.

Beast girl: {blushing} Umm….. I do trust you.

Terran: Great, go home and pack your bags and I'll take you to my lair tomorrow.

Beast girl: Okay. {she frowned}

Later that night….

Beast girl headed to her room, when she realized it was dark.

Crow: Hello Beast girl. {he smirked}

Beast girl: H-Hello, C-Crow. {Her heart raced}

Crow: So, how did your date go?

Beast girl: Good, I guess. {she frowned}

Crow: {lifts an eyebrow} What's wrong?

Beast girl: I have to leave the tower tomorrow. {her eyes watered}

Crow: Tears are for the weak Beast girl. {he put his hand on her shoulder}

Beast girl froze, suddenly his cold touch felt warm, her instincts kicked in and turned into a cat and purred.

Crow: Plus, this is what we agreed remember? You join him and be the best spy you can possibly be. {he scratched her neck}

Beast girl: R-Right. {suddenly she smelled pizza} OOO! Pizza! {is about to leave when Crow stopped her}

Crow: Also make sure you **don't **fall under Terran's good influence, got it?

Beast girl: Understood. {turns back into herself and goes to the living room to eat}

Crow smirked and left Beast girl's room to join the Titans and eat pizza too.

Meanwhile Terran was in his lair when his phone rang.

Terran: Hello?

Voice: Did you convince her to join?

Terran: Yes, she starts tomorrow.

Voice: Good I don't want another traitor like Hex {Jinx}.

Terran: Oh don't worry she won't, I'll make sure of it Gizma {Gizmo}.

Gizma: Good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I OWN NOTHING!

Beast girl packed her bags the next day.

The Titans spotted her sneaking out.

Sparrow: Beast girl, where are you going?

Beast girl: Terran has asked me to leave the Titans, to join him, so I'm leaving.

Sparrow nodded.

Starflame: NO! FELLOW PARTNER DON'T LEAVE! {grabs Beast girl and hugs}

Crow rolls his eyes.

Cy: **I agree don't leave! **{joins hug}

Sparrow: Good luck Beast girl, Crow aren't you going to say something?

Crow: Umm….. {blushes and puts up his hood} hugging is for the weak.

Beast girl frowns and tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Crow first then the other Titans.

Beast girl: Bye. {leaves}

Sparrow frowned and walked to her room, Starflame sobbed along with Cy and Silky {Silky} and Crow went to his room alone of course.

Crow thoughts: Stupid black heart of mine stop hurting! {A single tear rolled down his face}

Meanwhile at Terran's lair….

Terran: Hey Beast girl, glad you could make it.

Beast girl: {frowning} Hey.

Terran: {heartwarming smile} Beast girl, I know you left your friends, but it'll be okay.

Beast girl: {does a fake smile} Yeah.

Terran: Come on, I'll show you around.

The place was surrounded with technology and Hexagons? No, that can't be right. Maybe it was designed as for decorations.

Terran: Beast girl, here's your room, I'll help you unpack.

Beast girl: Thanks.

Terran: Make yourself comfy {gives her, her stuff}

Beast girl: Uh, thanks I guess.

Later on….

Terran: Hey Beast girl I want to show you something.

Terran took her to the edge of his lair. Beast girl stared in awe.

Beast girl: You can make islands?

Terran: Small ones yes, but I took you here for reason.

Beast girl: What is it?

Terran: I came to show you why I betrayed the Titans, it was, because I couldn't control my powers.

Beast girl: {feeling uncomfortable} I know.

Terran: ,But look what I can do now, because of Slade I can make things and not destroy them, don't you want that with your powers?

Beast girl: If you mean join Slade, then no.

Terran: No I mean, do good with me?

Beast girl: Wait, you're not evil?

Terran: No, but I had to say something to make you join me.

Beast girl: YOU LIED TO ME! {tears up}

Terran: {nervous} Yes, but… {Beast girl turned into a wolf and she growled}… please Beast girl give this a chance.

Beast girl: {thoughts} Crow was right. {aloud} {turns back to normal} Fine.

Terran: Great, {hugs her} I promise I won't touch your friends.

Beast girl: {mumbling} You better not.

Later that night Beast girl snuck out and headed to the Titans tower, she then turned into a kitten.

Crow sensed her presence. She turned back to normal.

Crow: Come in Beast girl. I sense something is wrong?

Beast girl was suddenly in tears.

Beast girl: Yes.

Crow placed his hand on her shoulder.

Beast girl felt his touch so cold yet so nice.

Crow moved his same hand from her shoulder and moved it to her chin and she tilted up to look at him.

Crow: I assume **Terran** did something to you?

Beast girl: {sniffs} Yes, h-h-he lied to me, h-he is still… {sniffs}

Crow: Good? {she nods} {His tone darkened} **and did he ask you to join him?** {She nodded again} {now angered}

Beast girl: I said yes, only, because you asked me to.

Crow evil smiled and moved his same hand to the back of her neck. She turned into kitten and purred.

Crow: Excellent, {He picked her up and he began petting her menacingly} and I suppose you want revenge on him for breaking your heart?

Beast girl jumped out of Crow's and turned into a panther.

Beast girl: {growling} Yes I do. {looks up at Crow, who was smiling}

Crow: Well, Beast girl, you stick with my plan and you'll have more than your revenge.

Beast girl: {confused} What else will I gain?

Crow: You'll see. {he smirked}

Beast girl: {blushing at Crow's sudden smirk} O-Okay. {leaves and heads back Terran's lair}

Crow's thoughts: {evil smiling} Oh Terran, you little **fool!** Don't you know it isn't nice to toy with women's emotions? You know I may actually spare you, after all I think I found the one person who wants to kill you more than I do. Which means I only have to deal with my mother, good job, you idiot.

Meanwhile Beast girl goes to bed and Terran is now alone in his room on his phone.

Gizma: Do you think she really wants to join us?

Terran: I don't know, but we need her to take Crow down he's our main threat.

Gizma: Yeah, and if she fails we can always use plan "B."

Terran: Right summon Crow's mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I OWN NOTHING!

Terran woke up earlier than Beast girl and had already left the lair.

Terran: Beast girl is still sleeping and I got here as soon as I could Gizma.

Gizma: Good, now we can proceed with my plan. With Beast girl now away from her tower we need to pick off the rest of the Titans one by one.

Terran: Well, okay, but who takes out whom?

Gizma: Leave that part to me, you just keep Beast girl occupied as long as you can.

Terran: Understood Gizma.

Later Beast girl woke up finally and saw Terran in her room.

Terran: {heartwarming smile} Good morning Beast girl, did you sleep well?

Beast girl: {annoyed} It's going to take a lot more than "good morning" to make me happy to see you.

Terran: {nodding} I completely understand why you are upset with me, but today I will do whatever you want.

Beast girl: _Anything? _

Terran forced himself to nod.

Meanwhile Crow's senses were going crazy, but he was not sure why so he went to get some tea to calm them.

Cy was busy working on her updates in her room when her power went out.

Cy: Umm… Crow are you doing this out of payback, because of me mocking you?

Crow didn't hear her; because he was too busy drinking his tea.

Cy now worried tried to reboot her room when she felt something on her back, she felt like she was getting hacked and went into sleep mode.

Crow had finished his tea and saw Cy's room darkened, he raised his eyebrow in curiosity and headed to her room…she wasn't there. Crow just stood there puzzled.

Sparrow was in her room trying to figure out if Slade had any new plans to take her team down, but so far she hadn't had any luck. Suddenly she felt someone wrap around her and she vanished into the shadows, before she could react.

Starflame was in his room with Silky and he suddenly saw Mammoth {Mammoth} in his room he quickily began blasting her, but the other hive five members came in all at once and got him.

Crow was now in the tower alone, he senses was acting even crazier than how they were earlier.

Crow's thought's: The tower has **never** been this quiet, I can understand if Sparrow is quiet or even Cy, but Starflame never is quiet. Something's wrong.

Suddenly it felt like the tower was shaking and Crow got knocked down and fell on his stomach. He quickly got up back on his feet and looked outside to see if there was an earthquake, but Jump City was perfectly calm. He knew the other reason must have been….

Voice: Hello Crow.

…Terran.

Crow: Where are the other Titans?

Terran: Who do you mean? Beast girl?

Crow: {puts up hood} No, Sparrow, Silky, Starflame, and Cy.

Terran: Oh, I turned them into the Hive.

Crow: How did Beast girl not stop you?

Terran: Oh, I pretended to be her devoted slave all day and before we attacked I hit her with a tranquilizer dart so she would be still sleeping in her room.

Crow: {angered} **I knew you couldn't be trusted and to avenge my teammates I WILL kill you!**

Crow levitated himself in anger and made the entire tower darken and shot some things at Terran, but he kept missing.

Terran quickly made the floor rise and made it grab Crow's legs.

Crow now even more angry, tried to free himself, but all that did was make him sink in the floor like quicksand.

Terran: Now so tough now, are you "dark king?"

Crow evil glared at him.

Crow: You **WILL **pay for this!

Later Beast girl woke up confused and saw there was a dart in her neck, she took it out.

Beast girl thoughts: This object looks familiar have I seen this before?

She had a headache from trying to remember.

Suddenly she had a flashback of Terran shooting her with the tranquilizer gun. She turned into a wolf and decided to sniff out Terran.

Meanwhile the Titans found themselves in different containment units.

Starflame: What happened?

Cy: We've been captured.

Crow: Thank you captain obvious.

Sparrow: We're in the Hive lair.

Crow: Yes, and it's all Terran's fault, I knew he would betray us again.

Terran: Hey guys miss me?

Crow: **Terran.**

Terran: Crow.

Crow: **Traitor. **

Terran: Warlock.

Crow: **Beast girl user. **

Terran: Beast girl lover.

Crow: {hood up} **THAT'S IT! **{his cell darkens, but nothing levitates or breaks} {Gasp!}

Terran: Don't be so surprised Gizma made each cell indestructible so your powers don't work, same with you guy's cells.

Crow: {rolls his eyes} Smart.

Terran: Isn't it? I'll leave you guys to wallow in your prisons now and get you some friends from Titan east. {he leaves}

Terran walks down a random past Beast girl, who is in mouse form and she smells the Titans.

Crow senses her presence and does a small smile, but the Titans don't notice.

Beast girl: {turns to normal} {puts her hands on the glass part of the container unit} Crow?

Crow: {he does the same thing to look like they are touching hands} Hello Beast girl.

Beast girl: {tearing up} Crow I'm sorry I couldn't stop Terran, I tried, but he… {Crow shushes her}

Crow: It isn't your fault you didn't think he was going to do that to you, but that doesn't matter now we need to get out of here.

Beast girl: I don't know how to release you guys. { presses her face on the glass in defeat and it cracks} I'm sorry. {cries}

Crow: {in shock} Wait Terran said ours powers can't break our cells so…. Beast girl charge at me.

Beast girl: {confused} What?

Crow: **Just do it! Turn into a rhino and break down my cell now! **

Beast girl: Yes sir. {Turns into a rhino and charges at Crow's cell} {It breaks}

Crow: **YES! I'M FREE! **{Beast girl smiles} {releases the other Titans with his powers}

Sparrow: Good job Beast girl. **Now, Titans get the Hive!**

The Titans at the same time: YES MAM!

Meanwhile Titan east was being ambushed by the Hive.

Mas {Mas}: Necesitamos ayuda, no podemos detenerlos mucho más tiempo. {We need help, we can't hold them off much longer.}

Bumble Bee {Bumble Bee}: Don't give up guys we can take them down.

Menos: No sirve de nada, nosotros necesitamos retroceder hacer algo Bumble bee! {It's no use; we need back up do something Bumble bee!}

Sparrow: Need help?

Gizma: {shocked} How did you… never mind attack!

The Hive fought, but with the Titans and Titan east it was too much so they tried to retreat, with most of the Titans following them. Terran was still in Titan East lair hiding trying to retreat as soon as everyone left… little did he realize Crow and Beast girl were still in the room.

Crow: Terran is still in this room I can sense it, Beast girl sniff him out. {he smiled}

Beast girl: Yes sir.

She turned into a wolf and caught his scent. She began sniffing and found an indention in the wall. She growled.

Beast girl: He's in there Crow.

Crow: {evil smiled} So he is. Get him out of there.

Beast girl grabbed him her teeth and pulled him out she let go of him once he was out. She continued to growl.

Terran: {nervous} {looks at Beast girl} H-Hi Beast girl s'up?

Crow: Pin him.

Beast girl tackled him, still in wolf form and made him fall on his back.

Terran: Ow! {Beast girl now his arms pinned with her paws} {He looks up at Crow} Oh umm… hello Crow. Nice to see you, your highness {Crow keeps a straight face, but lifts his eyebrow in amusement} Oh yeah, you are going to have the world bowing to your handsomeness.

Crow: {smirking} You look so pathetic I **ALMOST **don't want to destroy you, but then again you did betray the Titans twice.

Beast girl: Not to mention you broke my heart twice. {her claws dug into Terran's arms when she said that}

Terran: {hissed in pain} I'm sorry. I'll never betray you guys again, please have mercy.

Crow: Mercy is for the weak. {lifts something sharp with his powers and does a smile}

Beast girl: Wait!

Crow stops and raises his eyebrow.

Beast girl: He may know something about the Hive.

Crow: {surprised} You're right. {drops object} {picks up Terran with his powers and Beast girl turns back to normal} What is the Hive planning?

Terran: {grunts} I'm not telling you anything.

Crow: I won't kill you with my powers.

Terran: {grunts more} Alright Gizma is going to summon your mom to stop you.

Crow: {in shock} Come again?

Terran: The… Hive is going… to summon your mother.

Crow: Oh really? {drops him and he runs away}

Beast girl is about to run after him, but Crow stops her.

Crow: Let him live we'll deal with him later I have better things to deal with.

Beast girl: Such as?

Crow: Getting rid of my mom. Once she's out of the way the world will be mine and my dark kingdom shall reign forever and of course…..

Crow walks over to Beast girl and gets on one knee and puts one hand underneath one of hers and touches it.

Crow:….what's a dark kingdom with its dark king without **his** queen?

Beast girl: You mean you l-love me?

He let go of Beast girl's hand and put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Beast girl's heart raced at lightning speed. He then moved his face closer to her face and whispered…

Crow: Yes.

Beast girl moved her face hesitantly towards his. Crow rolled his eyes and then closed them and pressed his lips to hers. {Some random building exploded}

Crow then released.

Crow: Alright enough, let's go destroy my mom, are you coming Beast girl?

Beast girl: Of course my dark king. {Crow smiled as they went to find the Hive}


End file.
